


JuST uS

by Nobodybitesherlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodybitesherlip/pseuds/Nobodybitesherlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-and will only get darker the lower we go."</p><p>From Malachite's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JuST uS

LET ME GO NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT, AND I MIGHT NOT CRUSH YOUR GEM TO DUST AS I LEAVE.

SILENT? WELL, RUNT, THAT WON'T LAST AS WE SHARE THIS PRISON.

LET ME GO YOU BRAT! NOW!

no. you're mine now jasper. you're mine. and we can endure this dark earth sea bed together now, together-

i am sick OF BEING YOUR PRISONER

of being anybody's prisoner 

HOW FAR DOWN ARE YOU DRAGGING US? THE STAR'S LIGHT DIMS, DIMS THE FURTHER WE SINK.

and will only get darker the lower we go.

the lower we go THE MORE I WILL HURT YOU WHEN I'M OUT-

the lower we go, the harder we'll separate- I won't let you go- i won't let-

ME GO! BRAT! RUNT! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GEM- WHEN YELLOW DIAMOND HEARS-

what we are will stay don't you see now? we'll stay down here till the humans are bones and the seas are warm and we're just two gems caught up in the weeds and the coral and-

I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EARTH- THIS SEA- THOSE- THAT- STAR- I SWEAR TO YOU LAPIS LAZULI- I SWEAR I WILL GRIND YOU TO DUST THAT WILL BE LOST FOR MILLENIA IN THESE FILTHY WATERS- TILL THE UNIVERSE ENDS AND- 

till the universe ends. 

\---

\---

\---

THE DAYS HERE ARE SO SHORT, THE DARKNESS SO COMPLETE, LIKE THE SHADED SIDE OF A MOON. 

it's not as dark as space, somehow, though

NO. MAYBE- MAYBE NOT.

is it still- the stars and galaxies speeding by and- i was back for such little time oh to-

-See Stars Again

YOU SEE THEM HERE A LITTLE, NO? JUST LET US SWIM A LITTLE HIGHER- 

i don't fall for low tricks my jasper, and just when I thought we were getting on

GETTING ON WITH YOU? WITH YOU? YOU BRAT? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH-

stop moving my arm- MY ARM- mine- THAT'S mine STOP- stop- STOp STop SToP MOVING us IT hurts me when you DRAG US ALONG THEN- why don't you Just STOp! 

\---

\---

\---

Was I Sleeping? 

yes YES WE WERE

if only we could, if we could properly sleep to pass

TO PASS THESE Endless Days. 

THEN END THEM

not yet

YET?

Yet

not yet jasper

THEN WHEN, THEN WHEN LAPIS, THEN WHEN

i can't

Let Us Go It's Been 

SO so Long

So Long 

\---

\---

\---

The Boy Will Try And Find Us Won'T He? He Believes IN YOU, in us. Let's Just Not. No. Not Now. 

Look At The Patterns In The Sun Breaking Through The Water. It's Like Our Skin In THIS THING. It's Like my hair and my eyes and- The Light. Our Suns From Homeworld. Cool Like The First and Warm Like The Second. 

The Boy Cares Too Much. IT'S PATHETIC. i thought so too, I Did See That, but Really But Really He Just Hopes Too Hard

FOOLISH

...

Maybe. 

He Has Rose Quartz's Gem. 

He Is Stronger Than He Looks. 

YOU ARE STRONGER THAN YOU LOOK.

Thank You.

i wasn't talking to you

WHO?

Nobody Here But-

uS.


End file.
